Royal descendants of Johan Willem Friso van Nassau-Dietz and Marie Luise von Hessen-Kassel
All reigning monarchs of Europe descent from Marie Luise von Hessen-Kassel (1688-1765) and Johan Willem Friso van Nassau-Dietz (1687-1711), and hence from William the Conqueror and Charlemagne. JWF and ML are the most recent common ancestors of today's European monarchs. The list also includes a number of people who lost their thrones. This list is not complete. Furthermore, there are ex-royals who do not descend from JWF, such as the pretenders of Brazil, France, Germany, and Portugal. *1 Johan Willem Friso van Nassau-Dietz (1687-1711) x Marie Luise von Hessen-Kassel (1688-1765) *-2 Willem IV van Oranje-Nassau (1711-1751), Stadtholder of the Netherlands *--3 Willem V van Oranje-Nassau (1748-1806), Stadtholder of the Netherlands *---4 Willem I van Oranje-Nassau (1772-1843), King of the Netherlands *----5 Willem II van Oranje-Nassau (1792-1849), King of the Netherlands *-----6 Willem III van Oranje-Nassau (1817-1890), King of the Netherlands *------7 Wilhelmina van Oranje-Nassau (1880-1962), Queen of the Netherlands *-------8 Juliana van Oranje-Nassau (1909-2004), Queen of the Netherlands *--------9 Beatrix van Oranje-Nassau (1938-), Queen of the Netherlands *---------10 Willem-Alexander van Oranje-Nassau (1967-), Prince of Orange *----5 Prince Frederick of the Netherlands *-----6 Louise of the Netherlands *------7 Louise of Sweden *-------8 Christian X, King of Denmark *--------9 Frederick IX, King of Denmark *---------10 Margrethe II, Queen of Denmark *-------8 Haakon VII of Norway *--------9 Olav V of Norway *---------10 Harald V of Norway *-----6 Mary of the Netherlands *------7 William, King of Albania *--3 Princess Carolina of Orange-Nassau *---4 Frederick William, Duke of Nassau *----5 William, Duke of Nassau *-----6 Adolphe, Grand Duke of Luxembourg *------7 William IV, Grand Duke of Luxembourg *-------8 Charlotte, Grand Duchess of Luxembourg *--------9 Jean, Grand Duke of Luxembourg *---------10 Henri, Grand Duke of Luxembourg *-----6 Sophia of Nassau *------7 Gustav V of Sweden *-------8 Gustav VI Adolf of Sweden *--------9 Prince Gustav Adolf, Duke of Västerbotten *---------10 Carl XVI Gustaf of Sweden *---4 Henrietta of Nassau-Weilburg *----5 Duke Alexander of Württemberg *-----6 Francis, Duke of Teck *------7 Victoria Mary of Teck (1867-1953) *-------8 George VI of the United Kingdom (1895-1952) *--------9 Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom (1926) *-----6 Archduke Charles Ferdinand of Austria *------7 Maria Christina of Austria *-------8 Alfonso XIII of Spain *--------9 Juan de Borbón, Count of Barcelona *---------10 Juan Carlos I of Spain *-----6 Maria Theresa of Austria (1816-1867) *------7 Maria Annunciata of the Two Sicilies *-------8 Archduke Otto Francis of Austria *--------9 Charles I of Austria *-------8 Maria Pia of the Two Sicilies *--------9 Marie Louise of Bourbon-Parma *---------10 Boris III of Bulgaria *----------11 Simeon II of Bulgaria *----5 Amalia of Württemberg *-----6 Alexandra of Saxe-Altenburg *------7 Olga Konstantinovna of Russia *-------8 Constantine I of Greece *--------9 Paul I of Greece *---------10 Constantine II of Greece *-2 Amalia of Nassau-Dietz *--3 Charles Frederick, Grand Duke of Baden *---4 Charles Louis, Hereditary Prince of Baden *----5 Charles, Grand Duke of Baden *-----6 Josephine of Baden *------7 Marie of Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen *-------8 Albert I of Belgium *--------9 Leopold III of Belgium *---------10 Albert II of Belgium *-----6 Princess Marie of Baden (1817-1888) *------7 Mary Victoria Hamilton *-------8 Louis II of Monaco *--------9 Princess Charlotte, Duchess of Valentinois *---------10 Rainier III, Prince of Monaco *----------11 Albert II, Prince of Monaco *-----6 Josephine of Baden *------7 Leopold, Prince of Hohenzollern *-------8 Ferdinand I of Romania *--------9 Carol II of Romania *---------10 Michael I of Romania *----5 Karoline of Baden *-----6 Sophie of Bavaria *------7 Archduke Charles Louis of Austria *-------8 Elisabeth Amalia of Austria *--------9 Franz Joseph II, Prince of Liechtenstein *---------10 Hans-Adam II, Prince of Liechtenstein *------7 Maximilian I of Mexico *-----6 Amalie Auguste of Bavaria *------7 Elizabeth of Saxony *-------8 Margherita of Savoy *--------9 Victor Emmanuel III of Italy *---------10 Umberto II of Italy *----5 Wilhelmina of Baden *-----6 Marie of Hesse *------7 Grand Duchess Maria Alexandrovna of Russia *-------8 Marie of Edinburgh *--------9 Maria of Romania *---------10 Peter II of Yugoslavia Johan Willem Friso van Nassau-Dietz